Flamberge
Flamberge (フランベルジュ Furamberuju) is the ''Gin Yomihime ''(銀読姫, literally "silver reading princess") or Silver Biblioprincess. She is the custodian of the Long-Lost Library who has lost her memory. Her Keykeeper is Hal. Personality She is very mischievous and disrestpectful, usually getting into a fights with Hal. She also enjoys harassing him by accusing him of having perverted tendencies. However, she is shown to look sad at times which Hal internally worries about. Appearance She appears to be a girl in her teenage years who has long white hair that she keeps in a ponytail with goggles and purple eyes. She wears a white straitjacket with nine padlocks with her key hole on her chest. Plot She is seen teasing Hal asking him if he was lost but he tells her to shut up, calling her a piece of junk. She just laughs it off, saying he shouldn't take it out on her, calling him a "little man". He tells her to shut up again and Flam grins at this. They are seen arriving in a town and Flam has a sad expression on her face while they look around. Hal looks behind at her with worry but is stopped by a police woman, who is revealed to be Mabel, asking them who they were while Flam shoots the woman a furious glance. Hal tells her they are looking for someone with an unusual book and a key hole like what Flam was wearing but she doesn't know what they were talking about. She offers them to stay at her place and they go there for the night but when they arrive, Mabel's little sister Patricia tells them to go away. Flam comments saying she has a nasty attitude but Hal says that she has hightened his interests and goes to investigate. While he was gone, Patricia comes into her room and falls asleep with her until Hal comes back. Together they go to the weapon's factory to find dolls being made and they meet Mabel. She tells them that the town was attacked and she replaced evey single dead person with dolls, using a Phantom Book and after she sends dolls to attack them. They beat some of them down but more just kept coming so Hal says he'll just burn it all down, opening the gate to the long-lost library. Flam screams in pain when Hal reaches his hand into her and pulls out a Phantom Book. After he destroys all the dolls and "burns away" the corrupted part of Mabel so she won't remember anything when she wakes up, they leave and Patricia thanks them. Flam teases Hal stating that he was grining and he just tells her to shut up. Flam and Hal are seen appearing just in time to burn Professor and Rasiel's copies of Phantom Books. Flam is surprised that Hal knew that the whole thing was their doing. When Professor and Rasiel make there escape, Hal yells at them to stop but Flam stops him, asking if he wanted to get roasted and suggested they go home. However, they hear Dalian's voice calling out asking if anyone was there. Later, Flam is highly amused by the fact that Hal helped a Biblioprincess and her Keykeeper and Hal simply tells her to shut up. She asks him if they should start to give them Phantom Books. However, Hal simply tells her he will burn every Phantom Book as they drive off. Category:Female Characters